convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
VECTOR (α)
VECTOR is a character from Resident Evil. He made his debut in The Ties That Bind. Canon VECTOR is a major character from Operation Raccoon City, a non-canon Resident Evil game. He is a member of Umbrella's Wolfpack, an elite squad of covert operatives employed by Umbrella Security Service, the paramilitary wing of the Umbrella Corporation. Trained in martial arts by fellow U.S.S. agent HUNK and several Japanese masters, VECTOR's fighting prowess – particularly in knife combat – was held in high regard by his superiors. Pre-Convergence As a long-standing operative of Umbrella, VECTOR had been involved with the Murder Games from the very beginning, known to be present even during the events of Genesis, though he does not make a physical appearance there. Plot Involvement The Ties That Bind VECTOR, along with the rest of the Wolfpack and Jack Krauser, appear in the Murder Game as a consistent foil to the Survivors, hunting them down on orders of Albert Wesker. By the end, along with the rest of the Wolfpack, VECTOR died during the event and was subsequently replicated by Mom Lalonde to die another day. Bad End Second Chapter - Ellie VECTOR makes a brief but vital appearance within the story, assassinating Ellie because of her Progenitor status, with the intent of releasing the despair energy laying within Ilona for The Hunt, before preparing to hunt his next target, Shiki Tohno. The Life of Shiki Tohno Sixth Chapter - The Hunt for Shiki Tohno Traveling to Shiki's world, VECTOR appears before him in a grassy plain where the two of them do battle, faintly recognizing each other from the Crossed Incident. Eventually, VECTOR is able to gain the upper hand and restrains Shiki by stabbing his knife into the younger man's shoulder. It is then that Shiki's life begins to flash before his eyes as he loses the will to resist, and his vision goes black. When he opens his eyes again, he finds himself in a world of nothing but black, lying on the floor, unable to move, as his original personality that had lay dormant all this time, Shiki Nanaya, admonished him for his weak will. As Nanaya prepares to kill Tohno in order to finalize his death in the real world, asking him if it angers him that he'd go out this way, and asking if it bothered him that he was leaving behind so much, Shiki Tohno has an epiphany and gains the will to live at the last minute, having realized that he was scared to die, and remembering that his life has value because of what he has left behind, and what he must pick up again. With that, he is able to push off VECTOR and kill him, ending the fight between them. However, his injuries prove to be grievous, and as Len rushes over to check on him, Shiki remarks on how if VECTOR was not from this world, perhaps that meant that he had a device on him that was able to traverse through the multiverse. Character Relationships * The Wolfpack - A team of characters from Resident Evil who debuted in The Ties That Bind. As a part of the Wolfpack, VECTOR has a close working relationship with his fellow members, which include Karena LesProux, Michaela Schneider, Vladimir Bodrovski, Christine Yamata, and Hector Hivers. Though not an official part of the Wolfpack, VECTOR has also worked with Umbrella operative HUNK. Trivia * Unlike most of the other Wolfpack members, VECTOR's real name is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Bad End Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:The Ties That Bind Category:NPCs